It is often desirable to have the ability to adjust the position of an item mounted on a support by a bracket. It is advantageous if the adjustability is possible along three mutually perpendicular axes simultaneously. While the prior art discloses brackets having various degrees of adjustability, they are limited in their usefulness when a membrane or surface comes between part of the item and the bracket which supports it and limits access to the bracket; i.e., when the bracket to be adjusted is obscured behind the surface and the item projects outwardly from the surface and is accessible on the side opposite to the bracket. One example of such a situation is a ceiling mounted fire suppression sprinkler used to protect a room. The sprinkler is attached to a reducer, and the reducer is connected to a branch line of the fire suppression piping network using a flexible hose. The reducer is mounted to a support using a bracket. The support and bracket are hidden behind the ceiling surface and the sprinkler extends into the room through an opening in the ceiling. When the ceiling is drywall construction it is advantageous to be able to adjust the position of the sprinkler to align with the opening in the ceiling. Furthermore, the vertical position of the sprinkler relative to the ceiling surface must be fixed according to various codes governing such construction. Access to the bracket for adjustment is limited to the relatively small opening in the ceiling unless one wishes to enlarge the opening and later repair it, which is costly and time consuming and therefore to be avoided. Brackets according to the prior art fail to take into account the problem of limited access inhibiting adjustment when they are positioned on the inaccessible side of a membrane or surface. There is clearly a need for a bracket which affords easy adjustment to the item which its holds when access to the bracket is limited.